


Christmas Photo

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Also forgive me, Awkwardness, Crack Fic, Group photo, Late Christmas thing, OOC, Sorry guys, please stop me, tacky christmas sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poisoned_Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisoned_Jade/gifts).



“Um… Kagome, what are those things in your arms?”

“Well, it’s Christmas time back home. I can’t stay long, but… I wanted to be able to take a picture for my family.” The girl shifted the pile of sweaters in her arms, smiling warmly. “Come on, Inuyasha, it isn’t like it’s going to kill you to put it on for a little while.”

“A picture?” Sango asked with a raised brow as Miroku picked up one of the sweaters. It was bright red, the fabric lightly scratchy, with Inuyasha’s name monogrammed right into it with white thread, bright greens and golds making tacky designs all across the top and bottom of his name.

Kagome nodded. “Yep! Like a painting, but… it’s really quick to do! Promise.”

“It’s not going to steal our souls, is it?” Shippo asked a little nervously as he was handed a small sweater Miroku found, the color orange with his name in baby blue, the same designs around his name.

“No! It’s really not bad, I promise. You might get temporarily blinded by the flash, but that’s about it.”

“The flash?” Miroku questioned, finding his own sweater. It was purple with his name in gold.

“You’ll see. It’s like it’s using its magic to instantly paint a picture.”

“I still don’t see the point of us doing this,” Inuyasha said, cringing at his own sweater, holding it at arm’s length.

Kagome shot him a bit of an annoyed glare. “Just put on the sweater, you cry baby.” She then thought of something. “You wouldn’t happen to know where you brother is, would you?”

Inuyasha scoffed. “You seriously think I keep up with that asshole?”

“I can get a message out if you want him to join in on this picture,” Sango smiled, watching as Kirara sniffed at the woman’s light purple sweater apprehensively. She had noticed the extra sweaters, but didn’t realize that the girl had wanted to invite Sesshomaru and co. “What about Koga and the others?”

“I want them to come, too. I made sweaters for everyone. I’ll wait for a bit if it means getting everyone together. I have to be back later on, though. Christmas is in two days.”

“Kagome?” Shippo pulled lightly at her sock. He was already wearing the sweater, and he looked absolutely adorable in it. “What’s Christmas?”

The girl smiled, kneeling. “It’s a holiday in my time. It’s a time for friends and families to get together and exchange gifts and eat together. It’s more about giving than receiving and just spending time with those closest to you.”

The kitsune looked up in thought before smiling broadly. “I’m going to make you a gift for when you come back, then!” He tackled her in a hug, drawing a hearty laugh from the girl.

“Oh, Shippo! You don’t have to do that!” she told him with a smile. Despite her words, it warmed her heart knowing that he cared about her enough to consider it. She hugged him close as she stood, holding the male in her arms. “But if you insist, then I have to get you something too. It wouldn’t be fair if you got me something and I didn’t do the same in return.”

Shippo beamed and hugged her more. It seemed that he was totally on board with the idea of Christmas.

“I think I’ll do the same,” Sango smiled. “It’ll be nice to make something for a change. It might even be relaxing.”

“I’ll join you,” Miroku told her, looking at his sweater a bit evenly. It still seemed a bit much, but if it was the attire to celebrate the holiday… then he would wear it. He lowered it, looking over at Inuyasha. “What about you, Inuyasha?”

The hanyou scoffed. “Are you kidding me? There’s no way.”

Before Miroku could chastise him, Kagome shook her head, still smiling. “It’s fine if you don’t want to, Inuyasha. Nobody is forcing you.”

“Are you sure?” the monk asked the girl, frowning some.

“I’m sure.”

[xXx]

“How you managed to get him into that tacky mess, I will never understand.”

Kagome giggled softly at the hanyou’s words. Everyone was there now, everyone being Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Kaede, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku. How they managed to get Sesshomaru there was a mystery, but if the young priestess had to venture a guess, it was probably because of the young human girl that traveled with him. She certainly had an effect on the youkai, even if he would never openly admit it. “It’s just a matter of appeal, I think,” she lied. She had purposefully given Rin her own sweater first, wanting her to get pumped up with the idea of Christmas so that Sesshomaru would have to oblige the young child. It had worked, the youkai now wearing a white sweater that may have been a bit too big on him, his name in magenta. “I think it looks nice.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, warning her to hush. She did, much to his pleasure, though not exactly in the way that he wanted. She simply averted her attention elsewhere.

“Everyone’s sweaters fit?” asked Kagome, smiling as she looked around.

“Perfectly,” Koga said, flashing her a charming smile. His company agreed.

“It’s itchy!” Jaken complained, scratching where his sweater touched his skin.

“I love it, Kagome,” grinned Rin. Everyone else soon followed with similar responses.

“Are you sure that you’re okay with just taking the picture, Kaede?” Inuyasha asked the old priestess. The woman smiled and nodded.

“I don’t mind one bit,” she assured. Kagome had already showed her how to work it. All she had to do was aim and shoot, the idea similar to a bow and arrow – just hit the target, she suggested as a way of explaining it. She raised her voice. “Places everyone!” Everyone scrambled to find their places, the tallest standing in the back with the smallest being held in front. Just before the picture was taken, Kagome jumped up and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru’s and Inuyasha’s necks, pulling them down so that they would be closer rather than awkwardly standing apart from each other. They didn’t have time to react as the camera flashed and took the picture. Kagome released them and rushed over, taking the camera.

“Thank you, Kaede,” she told the woman, hugging her briefly. She felt a murderous intent behind her, and she knew that it would be best if she were to hide as quickly as possible. Preferably in the safety of her own home. “I’ll see you all later!” She jumped over the edge of the well as a chorus of goodbyes followed her.

Sesshomaru’s hand was twitching, not amused at the antics of the human woman. Not only had she touched him, but she had brought him down to the same level of his hanyou brother. But… there was also another thing that had pissed him off. He hadn’t actually minded being that close, and that made him feel rather uncomfortable now that he knew that truth. He took a deep breath, bowing his head and closing his eyes. He calmed himself before looking back up. He turned on his heel. “Jaken. Rin.” The two jumped and turned, following after him. Before they got too far, he paused. “Inuyasha.”

“What?” snapped the hanyou, glaring daggers at his brother.

“Make sure I get a copy of this ‘picture.’ I’ll be back in two week’s time to retrieve it.”

Inuyasha gaped in shock as the male walked away, his company following, Jaken questioning his motives while Rin grinned from ear to ear, happy about getting a picture to remember the event. “Did… Did he just…?”

“Huh. Guess this ‘Christmas spirit’ stuff is infectious,” Koga mused. He turned, waving idly. “I’ll come get a copy, too. See ya later, mutt.” He then took off running, his company following.

“I think that’ll make Kagome happy knowing that the spirit of Christmas has infected everyone,” Sango giggled, tilting her head some to the side. “Come on. Let’s head inside for a while. It’ll be a bit before Kagome is back.”


End file.
